Remember?
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: A gun wound forces Jason to remember. To remember all the things that he didn't want to remember. His favorite memory of Bruce. The time he met Catwoman. The time that Dick was actually a good older brother. It forces him to remember his death, and in the end it forces Bruce to remember his little lost bird. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Jason staggered into the house. Hot sticky blood leaked out of a bullet wound in his leg. He groaned from pain, only just managing to make it to the couch before he collapsed.

He really just wanted to lay there. It was comfortable, at least mildly, and when he put his head down on the soft pillows, his fatigue tried to lure him into sleep.

_'C'mon Todd. Get up. The bathroom's only a few feet away."_

Jason wasn't confident that he could make it to the bathroom, get the first aid kit, and stagger back to the couch without collapsing, but he forced himself to his feet. Panting, Jason slid off the couch, and staggered into the bathroom, holding himself steady on the sink. His vision blurred, and his legs turned to jelly, threatening to collapse beneath him. Taking another deep breath, Jason pulled the first-aid kit out of the cupboard.

When Jason finally made it back to the couch, he forced himself to stay awake, and bandage the wound. Once he was sure that the bandage was going to hold, he buried himself in the sofa and slept.

* * *

The first few days were good, he gained consciousness fairly regularly. When he did gain consciousness, his time was mostly taken up by changing the bandages on his leg wound.

What did concern him was the fact that the wound had become red, slightly swollen, and hot to the touch.

* * *

The first hallucination hit Jason almost like a dream.

**_First hallucination: Bruce Wayne_**

_Jason quite frankly felt like crap. He slid into his Robin outfit in a daze, tripping over his own feet, and staggering with his lack of sleep over the past few days. Stumbling down the steps in the batcave, he overheard Alfred talking to Bruce._

_"Master Jason has come down with the flu, and I must say that he won't be joining you on patrol tonight."  
_

_"He's a smart kid Alfred. He's smart enough to know when he can and can't go."  
_

_A small smile slid across Jason's face, smiling at what Bruce thought of him. "That's telling him," Jason said, stifling a coughing fit.  
_

_Bruce sighed. "Alfred's right Jason. You're grounded on the sidelines 'till you're better."  
_

_"Oh." Muttered Jason. "Okay."  
_

_Alfred led Jason upstairs, fixing him a cup of tea, and handing him the remote. The pinned up anger that he couldn't go out on patrol forced him to lash out on Alfred. "I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!"  
_

_Alfred took it in stride. "Then I wish you would."  
_

_Jason sat there for a moment, staring at the TV screen. Part of him wished that Bruce had stayed home and made sure that he was okay. The other part of him was angry that he'd think that. He knew that Batman needed to be out on the streets every night.  
_

_He was sitting there, blankly staring at the screen in front of him. Then Bruce's hand was on Jason's shoulder, and Jason glanced up at Bruce's face.  
_

_"It can't hurt to take one night off. So; what are we watching?"  
_

_Jason looked up at his guardian's face. "I don't know..." Hesitated Jason.  
_

_Bruce picked up the remote and sat down beside the boy. Jason's head rested on Bruce's shoulder and he fell asleep.  
_

* * *

_**Second Hallucination: Selina Kyle**  
_

_Bruce was out of town, and Jason sat on top of a rooftop, shivering in the bitter cold. Winter had fallen upon Gotham, and the icy cold haunted everywhere. Even the criminals had deemed it to cold to be out and about. Jason had only stopped several petty crooks, that on normal nights he probably wouldn't of bothered with.  
_

_Currently, he was staring at the small cafe on the other side of the street. He wondered if his older brother would buy him some hot chocolate if he was here.  
_

_Jason found himself thinking about Dick more often now. He had only met him once, and he had seemed nice enough, but after an argument with Bruce he had stomped out.  
_

_He stood up, trying to warm his aching muscles.  
_

_"Hi birdy," Said a warm purr from behind him.  
_

_Turning, Jason faced Catwoman, who came and joined him at the edge of the roof.  
_

_"You're a criminal." Stated Jason, throwing the Cat a wary look.  
_

_"Not tonight. Nothing good to do."  
_

_"I'm not supposed to talk to criminals." Jason, his look had turned into his own attempted batglare, which made Catwoman want to laugh.  
_

_She took a deep breath, and then exhaled, her breath smoky in the air. "Are you cold?"  
_

_"No dur."  
_

_If there was one thing that Catwoman had learned while dealing with Robins, (And the bat for that matter,) was that the way to their heart was through their stomach.  
_

_"Do you like doughnuts?"  
_

_Jason gave her the same no duh look.  
_

_"How about we get some?" She suggested, watching him carefully.  
_

_He shifted uneasily, weighing his options. She was a criminal after all, he could play by Batman's rules, or he could get some hot choclate and doughnuts from the warm cafe across the street.  
_

_"Okay," He said finally, glancing up at her. "Can I have some hot chocolate too?"  
_

_Smirking, she nodded. "C'mon birdy, lets go get warm."  
_

* * *

_**Third Hallucination: Dick Grayson**  
_

_Bruce was in Paris, and Alfred had decided to go with him. They had left early that morning, and Jason was hoping that maybe he could sleep in, skip school. Those dreams were dashed when the door opened and Dick shouted at the top of his lungs.  
_

_"JASON!" Shouted Dick. There were steps on the stairs.  
_

**_'Please no,' _**_Thought Jason, covering his head with his pillow.  
_

_That's when Jason's door swung open, and Dick sat down, actually, more jumped, on the bed.  
_

_"C'mon little bro, we're going to make breakfast."  
_

_Jason peeked out from under his covers. "You're not making me go to school?"  
_

_"Well, today's Friday, so I figured it couldn't hurt. We're going to have some brother time!" _

_Jason raised an eyebrow at Dick. He hadn't actually had a full-on conversation with his older brother, and now Dick was taking him out for 'brother time'?  
_

_"I thought we could hang out at my loft, patrol Gotham together, hang out around town, you know the stuff that normal brothers do." Dick suggested.  
_

_"Um, okay." Remarked Jason, warily staring up at his older brother.  
_

_Dick through some clothes in Jason's face. "Get dressed!"  
_

_Hallucination breakline_  
_

_Breakfast was...well...a disaster. In between Jason and Dick's attempts at pancakes, and then waffles, the Wayne Manor kitchen was a mess, and the two of them were covered with a sticky grey goo.  
_

_They had both decided that McDonald's was a better alternative.  
_

_When they went back to Wayne Manor, they gathered up as many pillows and blankets as possible, and then they drove to Dick's loft and built a pillow-fort, which ended in a pillow fight.  
_

_That night, both of the brothers laid on the pillow covered floor.  
_

_"Dick?" asked Jason softly, struggling to get the words out of his sleepy daze.  
_

_"Yeah Jay?"  
_

_"I had fun today."  
_

_"Me too squirt."  
_

_"Thanks," Murmured Jason, half asleep.  
_

_"Hey. What are brothers for?"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jason's fingers slipped off the door handle, causing his whole left side to scream in pain. Jason numbly pressed his fingers to the injured ribs, but even that light touch made them burn. He leaned his head back on the cold door, wondering how long it would take for Bruce to get there. Not long; right? After all, Jason had been taken hostage roughly four hours ago, and the call that Joker had forced him to make* had been about three hours ago. That should be enough time._

_Jason's eyes flickered around the room, as he realized that maybe there was something that he could pry the door open with. That's when his eyes fell upon the sticks of dynamite, a timer attached to them.  
_

_15  
_

_If he died-if being the keyword there-Bruce would beat himself up. He'd blame himself for Jason's death. Bruce did that, and now wouldn't be any different. Bruce probably wouldn't replace him. He wouldn't allow himself to. He wouldn't want to have the blame for another Robin's death.  
_

_14  
_

_Would he kill Joker? Jason was sure that he would. After all, Bruce said 'I love you' all the time. He'd bury the Joker six feet under. After all, Bruce, had threatened Joker using those exact words. He was sure that he would kill the Joker.  
_

_13_

_Who would Bruce have around when Jason died? He guessed that Alfred would still be there. Oh, and then there was Selina. She would be there for Bruce. Maybe Dick. But Alfred would defiantly take care of Bruce. Make sure that he was okay.  
_

_12  
_

_Would they honor him as a hero? Jason indulged himself in the idea of a statue sitting in Gotham. He hoped they got his costume right. He hated it when people got it mixed up with Dick's.  
_

_11  
_

_Speaking of getting mixed up with Dick, would Jason be remembered, or would Dick and Jason just blend together? He had always heard that he was nothing like the former boy wonder. Most of the time it really grated on Jason's nerves. Bruce had always hoped that he'd be like Dick. That maybe he would change. Jason just wasn't the golden boy though.  
_

_10  
_

_What would his funeral be like? He wondered if the Teen Titan's would show up. Selina probably would. He liked Catwoman, and he thought that she liked him. Dick would show up, Bruce and Alfred. Anyone else? Maybe Superman.  
_

_9  
_

_More thoughts raced through his mind, as he waited. Bruce would come get him. Bruce would show up in time.  
_

_5...  
_

_4...  
_

_3...  
_

_2...  
_

_And then it occurred to him. Bruce wasn't going to make it. He was going to die.  
_

_1...  
_

_He closed his eyes, stiffly pressing up against the cold door. His life was literally flashing before his eyes.  
_

_His one regret? That he couldn't say goodbye.  
_

_0  
_

_The warehouse exploded. The pain was so intense for a moment that Jason screamed, but it was buried in the noise of the explosion. And then it was gone, replaced by pure black, and a numb feeling, which Jason welcomed.  
_

* * *

__**Don't give me grief about shortness. Next chapter is tomorrow. There's a * up there in the first paragraph. (Go look for it.) If you want to know more about Jason calling Bruce read my story 'Call Daddy'.  
It's not necessary to this story at all, but if you want to know more, you can read it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I think I forgot to mention that the last chapter was a hallucination of Jason's death. Oopsie. Apology Cookies anyone?**

* * *

Bruce was half walking and half running to Jason's apartment. A couple of nights before, the Batman had interrogated several drug ring criminals. One of the criminals had clearly stated that he had no idea where the new shipment was, an account of the fact that the Red Hood attacked. But then the criminal added that he had shot Red Hood, clearly leaving him injured.

Some light went on in Bruce. He had left the criminals for the cops, became Bruce Wayne as quickly as possible, and went to Jason's apartment as quickly as he could. He wasn't entirely sure that Jason would be there. The warehouse that the drug ring had been hiding in was fairly far away from Jason's apartment.

His heart sank when he realized that there was no light on, but trying the door, he discovered that it was unlocked. Slipping into the dark room, he spotted Jason's figure on the couch.

"Jason?" He asked softly, approaching the couch.

His heart sank when he noticed Jason's pale face. He looked down at the wound, and realized that the bandages hadn't been changed for several days at least. Bruce unwrapped the bandages, and set them aside. The wound was rough around the edges, not quite a clean shot. But what concerned Bruce more was the fact that it was dark red, hot to the touch, slightly swollen, and there was drainage that was a clear sign of infection.

Hadn't Jason treated it? The wound was clearly infected, and Jason himself looked worse for wear.

Bruce carefully wrapped the wound, with clean bandages. He then pressed his fingers to Jason's forehead. It was hot to the touch.

He needed to get Jason to the Manor, and the only way to do that was to get him to at least stumble down the stairs, and out to the car.

"Bruce," Mumbled Jason suddenly, shifting a little in his sleep.

"Jason?" Asked Bruce. "Jason-hey-Jason!"

"Bruce?" Mumbled Jason, glancing up at his adoptive father. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Come on Jason. We're going home."

* * *

Alfred treated Jason's wound, and as unhappy as Jason acted about it, he kind of enjoyed being home. Of course, there was Drake, who he didn't trust him, and there was Damian, who was a Demon, but for the most part, he kind of liked being back.

Alfred did force Jason to stay in bed though, saying he needed rest. But one day, just when Jason thought that he'd do _anything _to escape his boredom, Bruce knocked on the door and slipped inside the room.

Then Jason could practically feel the awkward. This was the first time he had actually talked to Bruce while Jason was fully conscious, and now...well, Jason would rather deal with his boredom.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Jason started off the conversation. "Well...this is awkward."

Bruce didn't waste time getting to the point. "I legally resurrected you."

"You what?!" Shouted Jason, once the words managed to process in his mind. "Maybe I liked being dead!"

"And I've also arranged a room here, at least until you're feeling better."

"You're not serious! When did I get a...say in all of this? And I'm feeling better-thank you very much-and if Alfred would let me out of this...room, I'd be out of your hair already!"

"Jason, we can fix thi-"

"You mean fix me?" Grumbled Jason, crossing his arms angrily.

-this. You can live here again. You can come home."

Jason could feel temptation pulling at the edges of his mind, but at the same time, he felt his anger waning, dissipating. "Why is this just coming up now? Why not several years ago? Why now?"

"Because I realized that I didn't-couldn't-lose you again." Bruce's eyes stared into Jason's. Jason could barley meet the deep blue eyes' gaze. "I decided that it would be better for you to stay here. At least until we've got this all sorted out."

"I will Bruce. I just have somethings to take care of first. I just have to find me first."

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

You'll be happy to know, that Jason did come home, several months later. Although he moved out after about a year, Red Hood had changed, at least enough to refrain from killing.


End file.
